The invention relates generally to the field of computer-assisted techniques for developing and using virtual environments, such as for use in entertainment, training, simulation and other applications.
The use of computer simulated, and assisted, environments has flourished in recent decades, particularly with the development of so-called “virtual reality” and “augmented reality” systems. Such systems typically either completely or partially create artificial surroundings that are experienced by users, typically with inputs such as the position and motion of the user, or part of the user, such as the head and hands. In some systems the user may view a screen or wear a device such as goggles, headphones, helmets, and so forth in which the virtual setting is displayed, thereby adding to the apparent authenticity of the experience. In such systems, the user may or may not be included in the images created.
Another development in a parallel field is sometimes termed “virtual sets” or “virtual set backgrounds”. In these systems, a person, such as a presenter, may be placed before a monochromatic background, and a computer-generated setting is added to provide the appearance that the person is actually in and surrounded by the virtual set. Such systems may be used, for example, in television and entertainment applications, among others. In certain of these techniques, various pre-recorded or virtual features may be added to create a complex, somewhat hybrid view in which one or more persons appears in sets, with objects and environments added by computer assistance.
There remains a need for further developments in the field, however. For example, to date systems generally do not marry the functionality of virtual or augmented reality, as experienced by a user, with those of virtual sets, as experienced by an audience. Moreover, useful integrations of such technologies will not simply consist of the using both in parallel, but will require innovative association and cooperation of image capture components, modeling components, image reconstruction components, and so forth.